Karma Fukushuu
This is a character made by DSK-Clover. Everything related to his story is mostly his ideas with the exceptions of canon characters. Karma Fukushuu '(復讐 カルマ ''Fukushuu Karma) also known as 'The Revenge Hero: Payback Time '(リベンジヒーロー | ペイバックタイム Ribenji Hiiroo | Peibakku Taimu), is a student in U.A Highschool., 28 years after Izuku Midoriya graduated from U.A., in Class 1-A, training to be a Pro Hero. He is also cousins with Neito Monoma (Phantom Thief) and cousin-in-law with Itsuka Kendo (Battle Fist) Appearance Karma hair can be described as a combination of his father's and his cousin's hair. Taking Neito's fringe and his father's messy hair. He originally had blonde hair but dyed it gray to fit his likings. He also has an ahoge on top of his head which he usually finds it annoying for unknown reasons. He has blue eyes and is very similar to his cousin, having white pupils. He wears the standard U.A. uniform and P.E. uniform but it's usually opened up revealing a shirt underneath. His Hero Costume is more like casual clothes to him due to his quirk restrictions. He has a blue cap worn backwards with his ahoge sticking out, a black shirt that has his name written in kanji instead of katakana with a long gray jacket that reaches down his knees. He has blue jeans and normal white shoes with no design with a utility belt that has first aid supplies and equipment. His casual clothes consists of a cap worn sideways, a white buttoned up shirt opened up with a white shirt below it with the "Supreme" logo. Ripped blue jeans with black track shoes. Personality Karma is usually a laid-back and relaxed person, usually not worrying over his school-work nor flinching at the sight of his friend's arguing. He is very sociable which is what let him make friends so easily and also talk to most of his teachers and Pro Heroes in a friend like way. Similarly to his cousin, Neito Monoma, he cares a lot for his class, mostly thinking about them, whether their home life is great or not or if their personal life is perfect for them, even to the point where he tries his best to make huge gifts for them. This plays a role in his character during the USJ attack, despite only knowing them for a few days, just the fact about one of them getting hurt makes his blood boil, causing him to recklessly get attacked by Tomura Shigaraki just so he can use it back at his attacker to save his classmate and jumping in front of a self-harming destruction quirk and using it against his opponents to save Kotoba Fukidashi. He can also get mad, but for the dumbest reasons such as when his best friend from childhood beating his high score in time-wasting games or getting mad at others for pronouncing his name in kanji. History Karma, unlike his cousin, was always praised for his own quirk once he found out how it worked, being told to become a Hero as his quirk offers great potential which sort of upset Neito. At first, he didn't want to, wanting to live a normal life until he saw a news broadcast showing his cousin was nearly overwhelmed by a villain until back-up came. This caused Karma to realize that even though he may be strong, his cousin still needs help, making Karma train his body and damage resistance more to be able to enter U.A. When Karma was on the way home walking to the train station by an alley, he was stopped when a villain's punching quirk attacked him attempting to rob him. Karma didn't react until he knew he was able to use his quirk effectively and took in more blows. Right as the villain attempted to knock him out, Karma reacted by using his own quirk to copy the villain's quirk and use it right back at him, after that, he used his own personal strength and heavy backpack to knock the villain right out. The Hero chasing the villain soon came and gave Karma the same lecture. When he had realized he was Phantom Thief's cousin while going back to his agency, he talked to Neito over the phone discussing about Karma which led him to being recommended by both Pros. Before the Entrance Exam, he heard that his friend had moved away, nearer to Ketsubetsu. This caused him some effect on his performance but it didn't affect him too much as he placed 1st. Abilities '''Damage Resistance: '''Karma's quirk requires him to be attacked or have a quirk performed on him, this meant that he had to train his body to be able to take in hard and solid punches and kicks. This made him one of the most strongest in his class in both physically and resistant wise. '''Agility: '''Karma has very good reaction timing and speed, being able to avoid instant damaging quirks. This is what he does whenever he tries to find an opening to use his quirk on a villain as he needs to attack the same spot as he was attacked. '''High Pain Tolerance: Whenever Karma has to use his quirk due to emergencies, he has to take in a lot of damage done to him. Whenever he wants to deal a powerful hit or blast at villains to end them, he takes in a lot of damage by them, being able to not wince or flinch as he is focusing on unleashing all his attacks in a single blast. Keen Intellect: Karma is usually the type of person to be easily misjudged due to his addiction to video games. He knows a lot of Quirk Application as his cousin taught him and he is naturally smart placing him 2nd in his class's grades behind You Kamikaze, even without studying, he'd still place a fair 7th. Overall Abilities: Due to his quirk, he is easily one of top and best students in his cohort, great damage resistance, speed, brains and his quirk letting him easily get 1st place of the Sport's Festival. Not only that, his Provisional Licensing Exam was easy for him to pass with the exception of dodging the balls. Quirk: Return to Sender: (自業自得 Jigoujitoku): Karma's Quirk allows him to perform an action done at him back at his opponents, meaning that if a bully were to slap him at the back hurting Karma, Karma's quirk causes him to be able to attack his bully at the back with a slap with the same strength regardless of Karma's actual strength, making this a "ping-pong" Quirk, meaning that it bounces back and forth. Unlike Neito who can only copy Emitter and certain Transformation Quirks, Karma can copy any Quirk. If someone attacked him with an arm of steel, Karma is able to turn his arm to steel and attack back. If he is attacked by a mutant Quirk, he is able to grow the mutant part of the Quirk and attack back. Despite his advantages, just because he can copy the quirks, doesn't mean he gets instant protection nor invincibility such as being able to use Decay without hurting himself or using Self-Harm Blaster without harming his body as if he copies the quirk, he copies the effects. He also can't copy quirks that immobilize him or stops him completely, such as Black Hole, Erasure, Brainwashing or Weld. Another disadvantage is that his quirk will only work if attacked at the same place, if the steel arm attacked him in the back, if Karma attempts to use the steel arm and attack the person in the face, the arm will turn back to normal and will only return once the quirk factor sees that Karma is attacking at the same place, fortunately, it doesn't have to be exact as just a prediction of where the attacked place is also works. Karma can't also keep the quirks like Neito, after he attacks, the quirk disappears instantly until attacked by it again. Supermoves: Payback Time (回収期間 Kaishuu Kikan): Karma takes in a lot of damage by his opponent, as soon as he is about to be gravely injured, he deals all the damage back at his opponents consecutively, dealing massive blows as a way to stop and make his opponent collapse. * All At Once! (一斉に! Isseini!): Karma basically does whatever he does in Payback Time just that as he improves his quirk, he manages to unleash all power onto his opponent at once. Redirection (リダイレクション Ridairekushon): Karma gets hit by an ally with a long range non physical quirk, as his ally stands in front of the villain, he immediately attacks, as the long range quirk is released from his system and will not be turned off due to circumstances, once his ally moves, the villain gets hit instead. Stats Equipment First Aid Kit: As Karma can't have any equipment affecting his quirk, he carries first aid kits and supplies instead in case his allies or victims are injured. Relationship Family Neito Monoma He and Neito have a very good relationship as cousins, Neito usually goes to Karma's apartment to pick him up to school. He is willing to risk his life for Karma regardless of the consequences. Though Karma usually mocks Neito for his behavior towards 1A when he was in U.A. during lesson or break. Despite being good cousins, Neito did get jealous when Karma was told to become a Hero while all he got was criticism. Class 1-A Kotoba Fukidashi He and Kotoba were on good terms since the start of the school year due to their relatives being Pro Heroes and their interests. Both are usually on the same team and usually hang out with each other all the time with both willing to risk their life for one another. After the Forest Training Arc, it is implied that the both have crushes on each other. Battles and Events Quirk Apprehension Test: Kotoba Fukidashi vs Karma Fukushuu Trivia * Karma's favorite type of video games are racing games * Karma's best subject is Math but he hates it * Karma's U.A. stats are as follows: ** Seat Number 14 ** 2nd in his class's grades ** 1st in the Sport's Festival * Karma's name was inspired by Karma Akabane from Assassination Classroom * Karma's given name is written in katakana which means, well, Karma. His last name, Fukushuu, consists of the kanji 復 (Fuku, recovery) and 讐 (Shuu'', ''vengeance).